Quizá, tal vez
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: No importa que lo crea en medio de su teatro de máscara en espiral. A final de cuentas, el engañado en esa historia, era otro. MadaDei. Viñeta o algo así. 'Realidad alternativa'.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi, Masashi. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, hijo no-mío? Si alguien importante cuelga zapatos en la puñetera guerra me veré obligada a tomar medidas; y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

**Advertencias:** Deidara-centric, o algo así. Otra vista al MadaDei, una muy diferente a la usual; no es mi aporte mensual porque ya este mes escribí "Guerra". No sé, últimamente ando de lo más animada escribiendo…es el milagro de semana santa, si eso. _Realidad alternativa_.

Viñeta, o algo así.

* * *

><p><strong>Quizá, tal vez<strong>

_Imbécil._

Lo espía a hurtadillas tras las largas hebras de cabello rubio que caen contra su rostro, cubriéndole la mitad de las jóvenes facciones. Trata de que no lo descubra mientras ambos caminan hacia una misión de quien-sabe-qué; porque realmente no ha puesto una pisca de atención al poseedor del Rinnegan cuando daba las indicaciones y 'Tobi' revoloteaba a su alrededor tan molesto como siempre. Entrecierra los ojos lentamente. Prestarle atención a Pain, que divertido, en verdad _hilarante_ si se pensaba con cuidado. ¿Qué necesidad podría tener de prestar atención al de naranjas cabellos? ¿Con qué sentido? ¿Para qué hacerlo cuando el de máscara estaba allí, había escuchado y sabía que debían hacer? _Y puede que hasta con más precisión que cualquier otro_, ¿no es así?

— ¡Senpai, debería darse prisa! —parpadea y lo ve unos pasos más delante de él. Gruñe en su fuero interno—. Va a empezar a llover y Tobi no desea mojarse…

Afila la mirada al escuchar el nombre falso. 'Tobi'. El muy desgraciado ni siquiera pudo haber elegido un nombre más poco creíble que ese, ¿verdad? Rechina un poco los dientes mientras el enmascarado sujeto no se gira y continúa mirando en su dirección, como si esperara su respuesta.

—Senpai…

_¿Por qué no dejas de fingir, bastardo?_; piensa, mientras afila la mirada azul de manera peligrosa. Porque si hay algo que en verdad siempre le ha molestado es que le vean la cara, él no era ningún idiota y que aquel tipo lo creyera tan falto de materia gris simplemente lo sacaba de casillas de manera incontrolable. ¿En serio…? ¿Lo creía tan estúpido, tan ciego, tan crédulo? Lo subestimaba; lo subestimaba por completo si pensaba que se tragaba ese cuento del infantil tonto con una máscara encima.

—Senpai…—repite, con aquella voz irreal. Tantea por su arcilla; sonaba tentador hacérselo atender de una efímera explosión en la cara, ¿eh? _En su verdadera cara_.

— ¿Qué, uhn? —cuestiona en tono agresivo, casi como un perro gruñendo y enseñando los dientes, sin importarle ser de baja y estatura y quizás, _quizás_, con menos fuerza que su oponente.

Madara alza una ceja tras su escondite facial antes de suspirar. Extraño y arisco; ese era el comportamiento del rubio artista durante las últimas semanas. Se mostraba reacio a tenerlo cerca y parecía como si los orbes color cielo lo observaran a veces con una mezcla incomprensible de resentimiento e inconformidad. ¿Qué había podido molestarlo tanto? Sabía que "Tobi" no le agradaba a Deidara, pero no hasta tal punto.

—Tobi no desea mojarse…—reitera, mientras se lleva las enguantadas manos a la cintura. El artista se siente apretar los nudillos y morderse con fuerza el interior de las mejillas, rasgándose la carne sin una pisca de auto control. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuando pensaba dejar aquello, lo tenía harto! ¡No era el estúpido que él pensaba!

Habría tenido que poseer dos dedos de frente para no notar todos esos detalles que no parecían cuadrar del todo, empezando por el principal, que un tipo raro sin ninguna cualidad aparente fuera aceptado en Akatsuki sin más ni menos. Luego, estaba esa reacia actitud a mostrar su verdadero rostro, era obvio que algo escondía…y algo grande como para que nunca deseara deshacerse de esa cosa que tanto le molestaba. Pensó por un severo momento que quizás podría haber tenido una cicatriz que no deseaba mostrar…_patrañas_. Kakuzu tenía costuras y todos alguna vez las habían visto, Pain y Konan mantenían el rostro con esas perforaciones extrañas, el mismo Sasori salía de vez en cuando de Hiruko cuando estaba vivo. ¿Cuál era el punto? _Quizás tan peligroso como para mantenerse oculto todo el tiempo y no ser encontrado_.

Y si era así de peligroso, significaba que era igualmente poderoso.

Pudo parecerle ridículo entonces. Que 'Tobi' fuera poderoso, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Pero había detalles…mínimos y casi invisibles. No los había podido pasar por alto, por ejemplo, esas conversaciones entre líneas que a veces parecía tener con Itachi. _Con el Uchiha_. Eran muy contadas y lograban oírse casuales, nada premeditadas. Podría estar empezando simplemente a ver cosas donde no las había, pero casi podría jurarlo. Esos dos hablaban como…en clave, como si solo ellos se entendieran, era ese tonto lenguaje de «Yo entiendo, tú entiendes y los demás ni siquiera lo notan», o así había empezado a verlo él.

Eran esos sutiles "Creo que le ha tomado un buen tiempo terminar la misión, ¿no Itachi-san?" con una risa jocosa cuando lo veía llegar junto a Kisame a la cueva y el inexpresivo azabache le regresaba una simple mirada, casi reprimida, podría decirse. Deidara veía en aquellos ojos —cuna del tan detestado sharingan— el deseo de responder y no poder. Las ganas de decir lo que pensaba y no poder hacerlo. "Si, tardó más de lo pensado" respondía; no había sarcasmo ni una palabra malsonante, hasta podía haber respeto oculto entre las alargadas bocales tranquilas y pausadas. "Que mal…" comentaba Tobi, mientras se pasaba una mano tras el cuello. "Lo sé".

Había cosas tras ello, podía olerlo.

"_Creo que le ha tomado un buen tiempo terminar la misión…"_ que empezaba a sonar a sus oídos de manera muy diferente "… _¿no, Itachi-san_?"

«Aprende a no tardar tanto en lo que se te asigna, Itachi.»

"_Si. Tardó más de lo pensando._"

«Lo lamento. Tardó más de lo que había calculado.»

"_Que mal…"_

«...para ti, porque mis cálculos nunca fallan…»

«"_Lo sé_" maestro.»

Estaba allí, en medio de todo, y era como si nadie más pudiera percibirlo. Y le jodía; le jodía infinitamente que lo creyeran parte de ese tonto grupo.

Finalmente era el palpitante hecho de que Pain jamás parecía ordenarle nada al enmascarado. _Jamás_. Nunca; no directamente. Nada de regaños, ni una sola prohibición. Nada de nada, y extrañamente a medida que el tiempo pasaba sentía esa sensación de que las ordenes en su dirección habían pasado a un segundo grado. Les asignaban misiones, _y ya_. No había tiempo límite ni condiciones.

"_¿Cuándo debemos regresar, uhn?"_

"_Cuando terminen la misión"_

"_¡Eso es perfecto! ¿Verdad senpai? ¡Será muy divertido!"_

Y no había miradas de líder, nada de ese _esto no es para divertirse Tobi, así que no o veas como unas vacaciones_; Nada de ello. Ni una gota de exigencias para ese sujeto, y cuando les decían qué debían hacer, solo se dirigía a él, solo se lo explicaba a él. Y no como si "Tobi" no le fuera a entender, era esa sensación de que el más alto ya lo supiera todo, entonces no había necesidad de explicarle algo.

—…Tobi en verdad no desea mojarse, senpai.

Eso creía y no tenía nada que lo probara. Teorías estúpidas que rondaban su cabeza. Algunas veces incluso que pensaba que alucinaba, su fastidio por su compañero y la molesta máscara lo hacían imaginarse cosas. Todas, invento de su cabeza.

_Hasta que lo escuchó_.

Alza la mirada y sonríe ligeramente, con ironía.

— ¿Quién no desea mojarse, uhn? —cuestiona, con voz inusualmente amable. _Falsamente amable_.

—Tobi, senpai, Tobi…

Solo fue un momento, un ligero instante. Había estado durmiendo en su habitación y salió de ella al sentir algo de sed. Los escuchó, a punto de terminar una conversación.

« ¿Ya localizaron al Kyuubi?»

«Al parecer está a punto de determinar la localización de Sasuke…»

«Bien. Dile a Pain que se encargue de eso»

«Como ordenes Madara… ¿o debería usar el otro nombre, ya que tienes la máscara puesta?»

«Preferiblemente ninguno de los dos, Zetsu»

_Madara_.

— ¿Quien, uhn?

_Tobi no existe_. Nunca ha existido y jamás llegará a existir. Solo había un tal "Madara", con una voz muy diferente a la que escuchaba ahora; que le daba recados y órdenes a Pain, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. Ese tipo, en realidad, era el líder de Akatsuki. Pain no era más que un segundón, un títere que transmitía lo que él deseaba. Solo un portavoz sin voz ni boto.

El Uchiha alza una ceja ante aquel tono. _Mocoso contestón_, piensa, antes de curvar ligeramente los labios; _alguien debería enseñarle modales. Y con alguien, se refería a él, claro~…_

— ¡Ah, senpai! ¡Creo que debe tener arcilla en los oídos!...con tal de que no la haga explotar~…

Deidara regresa a su mirada a la furiosa de antes. _¡Es un bastardo y lo subestima!_ Cree que se traga su falso teatro, cree que en verdad se come ese cuento de Tobi y ya. Lo piensa un crédulo y un tonto sin capacidad de analizar. _Y como le jode_.

Porque "Tobi" en verdad es un tal _Madara_ —por ahora solo sabe el nombre pero ya se pondrá en la tarea de averiguar más cosas—, y él lo sabe ahora. Deidara lo ha notado; pero puede hacer creer aquello que ese tipo espera: que es un tonto en medio de una mentira. Quiere ver cuánto le dura y qué pretende con ello. Porque verse fuera de la farsa le causa aún más dudas.

—Cierra la boca, uhn.

Empieza con el hecho de que si ese tío da las órdenes, fue él quien se puso por propia cuenta en su compañía. _¿Por qué? _¿Debería sentirse alagado por ello? ¿Qué el verdadero líder de Akatsuki lo elija de compañero? Porque no se siente así para nada.

—Deberías hacerlo tú Deidara-senpai…—el artista abre los ojos—. …cerrármela tú, en tal caso…

_Luego esta eso_. Esas tontas contestaciones, los comentarios. El indudable hecho de que un tipo que podría ser realmente poderoso nunca le ha dado ni un solo golpe cuando él lo ha mandado a volar —literalmente— en innumerables ocasiones. Que las misiones parezcan hacerse más fáciles y ahora nunca corre riesgos en ellas. Que su cuarto sea más amplio y cuando comente casuales "Estoy cansado, uhn" después de una misión, tengan un largo tiempo de reposo en la guarida y la cocina siempre parezca estar llena de su comida favorita. Que aún cuando se duerme desabierto siempre amanezca con varias mantas encima.

_Es como si le cuidara_.

Siente que se le arma un nudo en la garganta y unas estúpidas cosquillas atraviesan su vientre.

_Como si ese hombre, que en realidad no conoce,…como sí…_

—Mejor sigue andando, uhn —murmura, pasando a su lado con las manos cerradas, sintiendo las primeras gotas llegar desde el cielo—. No tenemos tiempo.

—Apuesto que Pain-sama comprendería si llegamos unos días tarde…

_Por supuesto que sí_. Cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar en qué sucedería si le diría que quiere descansar y no hacer la misión. Se pregunta si en realidad le haría de alguna forma realizarla o no. Y además, se pregunta porque su sentido común le indica en voz baja junto al oído que tal vez lo dejaría hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera.

_Cualquiera. _

Se muerde la lengua y respira hondo.

—Idiota, uhn.

Madara mira hacia la espada del artista y por primera vez siente que va dirigido hacia él. El verdadero. Como el insulto atraviesa la máscara y le llega a su verdadero ser. _El insulto no es para 'Tobi', _es para él.

¿Acaso…?

— ¡Apresúrate, Tobi, uhn! Tú dijiste que no querías mojarte, así que anda.

_Imposible_.

Deidara mira hacia el cielo encapotado y suspira. Ya lo averiguará, puede seguirse fingiendo _el tonto inadvertido que cae en la treta de otros_ mientras eso. Lo mira de refilón, de nuevo. Para él, nada de eso tiene sentido…por eso necesita averiguar razones y despejar sus dudas.

Continúa mirándolo, casi distrayéndose. Siente como Madara le regresa la mirada bajo la imagen de 'Tobi' y su estomago se revuelve una vez más; aparta la vista e ignora ese hecho.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello y gruñe de nuevo.

No importa que lo crea en medio de su teatro de máscara en espiral. A final de cuentas, el engañado en esa historia, era otro.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>No, no fue viñeta. Pero bueno; eh…si, quedó muy <em>parecido<em> a cómo yo quería que quedara. Lo que podría haber sido si Dei siempre hubiera sabido la verdad sobre Mada; vamos, el chico no es bobo, así que tal vez~…. ¡Y nada! Estoy en mi modo Ficker pero eso terminó, porque regreso al trabajo.

Ah~, querido lado MadaDei, aquí habías estado, deja de esconderte de mí solo porque me pongo hetero.


End file.
